


Returned.

by WinterTheWriter



Series: Building Happily Ever After [17]
Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: Koschei gets woken up in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for 10-min-early updates!! This is not a long one, but very essential to the plot. Enjoy~, and remember, I'm now on twitter at @WinterTheWriter for updates/info/questions/getting to know me.

/Knock, knock./

Go away. 

/N’aww, that’s not the right answer!/

I don’t /care./ Piss off. 

/Play the game, Koschei. Play the game like a good boy./

We share the same body, you realize. Flirting with me is like flirting with yourself.

/Now, darling, I’ve never claimed not to be a narcissist./

You disgust me.

/Knock. Knock./

…..

/KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KN—/

—WHO’S THERE?! Who’s there?! Are you bloody happy now?!

/Master./ 

Master. Who. 

/Master’s gonna get you~./ 

Original. So original. Can I go back to sleep now? 

/Do you think he can tell?/ 

….What?

/Steve. Our Steve./

He’s not YOURS—

/Do you think he can tell you’re losing control~?/ 

I’m…not. I am perfectly in control of you. 

/Oh yes? Well. What do you make of this?/

…..

/Well?/

….You can make our fingers twitch. So what. 

/Tic, toc, tic, toc…/ 

I’m not letting you out, Master. I’m stronger now. I’m better. You will not hurt the people I love. You will not hurt ANYONE. 

/Oh, of COURSE I won’t, dear Koschei. After all, I’m just a figure of your imagination, right? I’m nothing but a delusion you created. I~ won’t lay a finger on anyone. You will./ 

You are not a delusion. 

/They don’t know that./

Of course they—

/It is so very EASY to pretend to understand things, you naive little thing. Comfort. Empty, empty comfort, that’s all it is. You REALLY think when push comes to shove, they’ll see me as anything more than your lost temper?/

I—It doesn’t matter. You will never get enough control for that. Never. You won’t win, Master. You will never win again, and I WILL get rid of you. 

/…../

…Master?

/…./

MASTER. 

 

~

In the middle of the night, Koschei’s hand thumps Steve upside the head, just hard enough to wake him up. 

All Koschei can do, shaking and terrified and so very sick, is roll over and pretend to be asleep. 

~

/Time’s up./


End file.
